Triangles are complicated
by The100fanatic
Summary: Aria and her best friend like the same boy. The love triangle they are in might be the end of their friendship. Can their parents get them to be friends again, or will another one of Aria's friends make this triangle a square?
1. Where it all started

**Hey guys! Today I'm going to start a story in the Arianna Rosemarie Adams series. As you can tell from the summary, Aria gets into a love triangle with her best friend, Natalie. Eric has to choose between Natalie and Aria.**

 **It all started in Dwarfsville, Auradon...**

Aria and Natalie signed Eric up to ride Tombstone the bull in the Dwarfsville round up rodeo.

They are at the event in the refreshment tent and they watch the videos of people riding Tombstone the bull.

"I don't want you riding that bull." Natalie said.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Eric said.

"I want you to take that stupid thing off and I want to get out of here!" Natalie yelled.

"Natalie, he's going to do great!" Aria said.

"He's going to die!" Natalie said.

"You know you're being ridiculous." Peter said.

"So you guys actually want him to get killed?" Natalie asked.

"Can you just have some faith in me, Natalie?" Eric asked.

"You're going to get killed out there!" Natalie said.

"Have some faith in him!" Tegan said.

"DON'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT HE COULD DIE!" Natalie yelled.

"Why do you even care if I die? You always make fun of me!" Eric said.

"Because I like you, that's why!" Natalie yelled.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Aria was the most shocked of them all. Aria ran out of the tent. Natalie followed her.


	2. A fight that broke up a friendship

Aria ran a near-by bench and sat there. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend liked the guy she liked. And she never told her. Just then, Natalie ran up to her.

"Hey." Natalie said.

Aria didn't respond.

"Is it about me liking Eric?" Natalie asked.

"You never told me." Aria said.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said.

"No you're clearly not." Aria said.

"Why are being so defensive?" Natalie asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked Eric?" Aria said.

"Because you liked him. I didn't want to get in a big mess." Natalie said.

"Well you did." Aria said.

"Look, I just don't think that there is any chance of you guys being together." Natalie said.

Aria stood up.

"Why do you think that?" Aria asked.

"Because you guys wouldn't be a good couple." Natalie said.

Aria couldn't believe that her best friend would say that to her.

"And you think you guys would be a better one.." Aria said.

"I think so!" Natalie yelled.

"You know what...don't even talk to me anymore." Aria said.

Aria walked off.


	3. A sentence that changes everything

Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Kayla, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Tris, Maxon, and America were sitting in the castle living talking when Aria, Tegan, Eric, Carly, Peter, Kathy, Taylor, Clarence, Lola, Ahren, and Eadlyn walked in.

"You guys are back from DwarfsVile early." Mal said.

"Where's Natalie?" Tris asked.

"Her and Aria are in a fight." Peter said.

"Peter!" Aria yelled.

"What? They were bound to find out!" Peter yelled.

"What was the fight about?" Ben asked.

"How about you tell them, Eric, since you caused it." Tegan said.

"I told you a million times on the way here, I did not cause it!" Eric said.

"You kinda did." Peter said.

"Can somebody just tell us what the fight was about?" Mal asked.

"Natalie likes Eric and she never told me." Aria said.

"So that's why your mad at her?" Ben asked.

"She also said that Eric and I wouldn't make a good couple." Aria said.

Everyone was silent after that.

"So, Eric, you're going to have to choose between princess sugarplum and bad-ass fighter girl." Clarence said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Eric, who are you going to choose?"

Everyone looked at the doorway to see Natalie standing in the doorway.

"Hello lady!" Peter said.

"You know who you should pick?" Natalie asked.

"Who?" Eric asked.

"I think...you should pick me because I'm not rainbow sunshine all the time." Natalie said.

"Is that a bad thing to be?" Aria asked.

"Yeah because I think Ranger Rick over here might get annoyed by it after a couple of years." Natalie said.

"He would never.." Aria said.

"Actually...I would." Eric said.

"What?..." Aria asked.

"Look Aria, Sometimes...you are just too much for me." Eric said.

Eric walked out of the room. Aria just stood there in shock. Everybody was in shock.

"Dad?" Aria asked.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"What happens now?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." Ben said.


	4. A talk

Aria was sitting in her bay window, thinking about what just happened when Natalie climbed through the window.

"Sup." Natalie said as she sat down.

"I don't want to talk to you." Aria said.

"Look, I just came to apologize." Natalie said.

"Mmm-hmm." Aria said.

"Ar, can you just listen?" Natalie asked.

"You are not allowed to call me that anymore." Aria said.

"Okay Aria, can you just listen?" Natalie asked.

"You can't call me that either." Aria said.

"What can I call you?" Natalie asked.

"You can call me Arianna." Aria said.

"You want me to call me your full name?" Natalie asked.

"Yep." Aria said.

"You're ridiculous." Natalie said as she climbed out of the window

...

"Why don't you just tell Natalie and Aria that you like Eric?"

 **CLIFFHANGER! In the reviews guess who else likes Eric! BYE!**


	5. Parental advice

_Previously on Triangles are Complicated.._

 _"DON'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT HE COULD DIE!" Natalie yelled._

 _"Why do you even care if I die? You always make fun of me!" Eric said._

 _"Because I like you, that's why!" Natalie yelled._

 _..._

 _"Look, I just don't think that there is any chance of you guys being together." Natalie said._

 _Aria stood up._

 _"Why do you think that?" Aria asked._

 _"Because you guys wouldn't be a good couple." Natalie said._

 _"And you think you guys would be a better one.." Aria said._

 _"I think so!" Natalie yelled._

 _"You know what...don't even talk to me anymore." Aria said._

 _Aria walked off._

 _..._

 _"You know who you should pick?" Natalie asked._

 _"Who?" Eric asked._

 _"I think...you should pick me because I'm not rainbow sunshine all the time." Natalie said._

 _"Is that a bad thing to be?" Aria asked._

 _"Yeah...because I think Ranger Rick over here might get annoyed by it after a couple of years." Natalie said._

 _"He would never.." Aria said._

 _"Actually...I would." Eric said._

 _"What?..." Aria asked._

 _"Look Aria, Sometimes...you are just too much for me." Eric said._

 _Eric walked out of the room._

 _..._

 _"Why don't you just tell Natalie and Aria that you like Eric?"_

 _Now back to your regularly scheduled chaptering...  
_

"Because they're already in a big mess, Ahren." Eadlyn said.

"But they're your friends." Ahren said.

"They're already in a big mess Ahren!" Eadlyn said.

"The new year is coming up. Don't start it off with lies." Ahren said.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Eadlyn said.

"I know you don't...Here I'll make a deal with you. If you don't tell everyone that you like Eric by midnight on New Year's eve, I'll tell them." Ahren said.

"Ahren, don't!" Eadlyn yelled.

"I will!" Ahren yelled.

"Fine...deal..." Eadlyn said.

...

It was dinner time in the Adams family household. Ben, Mal and their children were sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner.

"So, How was school?" Mal asked her kids.

"I got a boyfriend!" Bella said.

"What!" Ben said as he stood up.

"Honey, calm down." Mal said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Ben sat back down.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" Emmy asked.

"Kaden." Bella said.

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend.." Aria said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Aria?" Emmy said.

Aria didn't respond.

"All kids except Aria leave the table." Ben said.

All the kids except Aria left the table.

"Are you guys still in that love triangle?" Mal asked her daughter.

"Yeah and its breaking apart our friendship." Aria said.

"So you and Natalie aren't talking?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...You got any advice for me Dad? Can you fix this?" Aria asked.

"I can't fix it. You guys have to figure this one out on your own." Ben said.

"How?" Aria asked.

"The thing with love triangles is that it can break friendships apart. But the bestest of friends always find there way back to each other." Ben said.

"So you're saying that if Natalie and I are really best friends...we'll find our way back to each other?" Aria said.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Honey, dealing with your feelings is harder than geometry." Mal said.

"But geometry is easy." Aria said.

"Not for me." Mal said.

"What your mothers trying to explain is dealing with your feelings is harder than anything in the world." Ben said.

"You and Natalie are best friends. Don't let this love triangle tear you guys apart." Mal said.


	6. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	7. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


	8. Lunch Table Talk

The group of friends got divided. Everybody who wanted Aria and Eric together sat with Aria at lunch and everybody who wanted Natalie and Eric together sat with Natalie at lunch. The one who didn't want to choose sat with Eric.

The people who sat with Aria were Tegan, Peter, Lola, Kathy, and Clarence. The people who sat with Natalie were Carly, Ahren, and Taylor. The only person who sat with Eric was Eadlyn.

"So, You didn't want to choose?" Eric asked.

"I couldn't. Their my best friends and I don't wanna hurt either of them." Eadlyn said.

"Same with me. I feel the same amount spark with both of them but a different kind with each." Eric said.

"What kind of spark do you feel with me?" Eadlyn asked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Do you feel a spark with me?" Eadlyn asked.

"Maybe...Wait...do you like me?" Eric asked.

 **Cliffhanger! Will Eadlyn tell Eric that she likes him or will Ahren have to tell everyone on New Year's at midnight? Find out in the next chapter! BYE!**


End file.
